


Fuera de la rutina.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise está fuera de casa, por lo que Hide y Ken aprovechan para tener una pacífica mañana haciendo el amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuera de la rutina.

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Week Day 1: Peaceful.

Excepto por la radio que estaba constantemente encendida, la casa estaba en completo silencio;  _Kaneko_ dormía pacíficamente en el sofá de la sala, Haise había ido a la casa de su padre y Hide mantenía los labios de Kaneki sumamente ocupados.

Había una completa paz en el apartamento, y Hide no era un gran amante de la paz.

— **Hey, ¿no te dije que así se cansarán menos tus piernas?** —Hide tomó sus piernas y las cruzó por detrás de su cintura, luego retomó sus lentas estocadas, que se volvían más profundas cada vez.

Kaneki intentaba tomar cada consejo que el rubio le daba sobre sus aventuras en la cama; podía no parecerlo, pero Hide sabía de lo que hablaba y sabía cómo hacerlo sentir bien por experiencia propia. “Toca aquí; pon tus brazos así; sube las piernas; bésame” todos y cada uno de sus consejos habían servido en su debido momento y hacían que sus encuentros fueran únicos e inolvidables.

La cama era un lío de fluidos: sudor, saliva, líquido preseminal, el lubricante que Kaneki accidentalmente había presionado demasiado fuerte. Era un ambiente perfecto para estar haciendo el amor, sin teléfonos interrumpiéndolos, sin timbres llamando en mal momento, ni infantes preguntando  _qué hacían papi y Kaneki en la habitación y por qué mantenían la puerta con llave_. Si tan sólo no estuviera todo tan silencioso, sería la fantasía ideal de Hide: Kaneki gimiendo su nombre sin parar, pidiéndole por más, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, marcando su cuello con sus dientes.

La sola idea lo estaba volviendo loco.

Aumentó el ritmo y dio su estocada más profunda, ganándose el inevitable y realmente encantador gemido del pelinegro; sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas, se mordía los labios e intentaba cerrar sus piernas sin éxito en busca de frenar sus insaciables ganas de jadear, gemir y rogar por las caricias del rubio.

Kaneki había olvidado que estaban solos, y finalmente, Hide lo notó.

— **Estamos solos, no necesitas reprimirte esta vez, Ken.** —Tomó sus brazos y los posicionó alrededor de su cuello, posó un dedo sobre sus labios y lo obligó a soltarlos, dejando escapar un suspiro en el proceso—. **Eso es, muy bien, recuerda, no hay nadie más que nosotros y _Kaneko_.**

Y eso fue lo único que necesitó decirle para que el pelinegro se soltara por completo, como la primera vez que lo habían hecho; todos sus ideales en un mismo momento: su nombre, uñas enterradas en sus hombros, dientes mordiendo sus labios, piernas atrayéndolo en busca de una mayor fricción, los músculos internos de Kaneki cerrándose sobre él.

No tardó mucho en venirse, presionando su perlada frente con la del pelinegro, que abrazaba sus hombros, conteniéndolo durante su orgasmo.

Se quitó el cabello del rostro y miró a su acompañante; lo volvió a besar y retomó el movimiento sobre su miembro, hasta que su esencia estuvo en toda su mano y Kaneki dejaba salir un último gruñido, satisfecho.

* * *

Pasaron la noche acurrucados en el sofá junto a  _Kaneko_ , viendo la mala adaptación de uno de los libros favoritos de Kaneki; el domingo por la tarde, Kishō trajo a Haise, quien corrió directamente al sofá a tomar al pequeño gato negro en sus brazos.

— **Papá** —miró seriamente a Hide, que asintió desde la cocina, esperando ansioso su respuesta— **, lo llamaremos _Kaneko_.**

Y sin más, el rubio estalló en una carcajada, al tiempo que Kaneki intentaba arrojarle un rollo de servilletas de papel (y fallaba olímpicamente porque su puntería apestaba) y Kishō tomaba su té, riendo silenciosamente.

A veces daba miedo lo mucho que conocía Hide a su hijo.

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122178069576/fuera-de-la-rutina).


End file.
